


Hostage

by KAZlocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I have homework, literally just fluff, this started as a joke over messenger I don't know what happened, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZlocked/pseuds/KAZlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes cats, Dean takes joy in other people's predicaments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

"Dean, Dean help. The cat is asleep and I don't want to move it off of me but I am dangerously near to ruining my pants if I do not visit a restroom."

"God, Cas, just wake him up."

"I cannot do that Dean."

"You're such a baby," he says, leaving the room.

Cas shifts gingerly, hissing from between his teeth in an effort not to wake the slumbering brindled cat in his lap. "Dean. _Dean_. I pulled you out of hell, you cannot abandon me. Dean, come back, help. What do I do!"

Dean reenters the room, holding up his cell phone as he takes a picture. Cas is glaring at both the camera and Dean, his eyes flickering between the light flashes and the shit-eating grin stretching the other man's face.

"Angel of the friggen lord. Taken down by a ten pound ball of floof. Nice. Sammy! Get in here!" He calls, stretching his head towards the door but not drawing his stare away from the angel, who is now agitatedly squirming in his seat.

Sam shuffles in, rubbing a hand up his cheek, flushed pillow imprints still fresh on his skin. "What's going on?"

"Cas is doing the pee-pee dance," Dean announces, raising his eyebrows and looking as if he is enjoying himself far too much.

Sam pulls a face, drawing up his nose like he smelled something distasteful. "Is that some sort of--Dean, I don't want to see this, I'm going back to--"

"Aw, get your mind out of the gutter, dude, I meant he needs to take a piss." Dean's got his eyebrows drawn together, and he's giving Sam the Judgey Look, but his mouth is twitching in amusement.

Sam turns his eyes on Castiel, nonplussed. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out as he crosses his arms, mirroring his brother's stance to lean against the wall.

"I can't leave," Cas adds.

"But--But what's stopping you? The bathroom's right down the hall."

"The cat is asleep."

"So wake him up?"

"That's what _I_ said!" Dean blurts hurriedly, gesturing his arm towards the hostage on the sofa.

"No," Cas repeats, his glare unwavering.

Sam lifts his shoulders and stretches his mouth. "Well, why not?"

The angel says nothing.

Dean raises his eyebrows again.

Sam tilts his head.

The cat purrs, and Cas looks down at him, stretching out across his lap without waking. His scowl softens, the lines of his face smoothing over.

"Aww, Cas loves the cat," Dean teases, but it comes out sounding less like mocking and more like content.

Sam coughs and mutters under his breath. "That's not all."

"What was that?" Dean says sharply.

"Noth--"

"Okay, who ate the last bag of Cheetos? I promise not to kill you in your sleep, but I was REALLY looking forward to bingeing Game of Thrones and--uh, what's going on in here?" Charlie asks, stopping in her tracks as her eyes dart perplexedly around the room.

"Cas is doing the pee-pee dance," Sam monotones.

Charlie looks so stricken that Dean ends up bent over, hands on his knees and tears budding at the corners of his eyes as he laughs like he hasn't in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what's happening, I have so much homework to finish.  
> Nobody stopped me.  
> Nicole? I blame you.


End file.
